


terry hints die's

by scroomslayer



Series: LISA: the shitpost [1]
Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Banana Phone, Buzzo has a gun. Why does Buzzo have a gun., Funeral, Gen, Horrible grammar and punctuation everywhere, Lisa won't stop playing the radio oh God oh fuck, Nintendo Land OST, Oh and the funeral fucking explodes at the end, Swearing, Terry Hintz is the main focus of this because he fucking dies but, cancer mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scroomslayer/pseuds/scroomslayer
Summary: terry hint has a ear cancer and die’s
Series: LISA: the shitpost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928932
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	terry hints die's

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact but i was actually working on this shitpost b4 the mcdonalds 1 lol

terry hintes was  **_DEAD_ **

he was in his deathbed with ear cancer and brad was there and also flowey the flowey and he  **_died_ ** . now it was his funeral and everyone was cryi g so hard that one guys eyueball’s fell out. lisa was there, and she wasnt dead anymore becagse she eat the potion. she took out a ratio and started blasting the ost of nintendo land for the wii u.

“stop lisa now isnt not the moment” brad exclaimed

“huh what was tjat cant hear you over my rock ass music” lisa remarked.

“ugh i should of never gave you the posion” flowey the flowey groaned.

“too late bitcb” lisa screamed and she kept playing the rafio

lisa wouldnt turn off the radio so rando took out his bananan phone and called thanatoes the god of death

“what the fuck do you want now!!!!!!!!!!!!!” thanatoast snapped

“m-my aunt w-won’t stop p-playing n-nintendo music a-at the f-funeral c-can you please m-m-make her d-dead again” rando requested

“fine but i gotta bring this peanut butter addicted grandma to the underworld first!!!!!!!!!!!!” thanatomb grumbled

eventually thanatoy was there but then flowey the flowey went in front of lisa before thanatololololollll could get to him

“no if you do that you will die because the potion she ate was made of special chemicals that kill greek gods!!!!!!!” flowey the flowey declared

“oh ok” thanatoremifasolatido uttered.

then thanatomfromeddsworld left. but buzzo was so fed up with the msuic that he shot the radio and then lisa im ean she wouldent dye so it was ok

“wtf i thoughtwhat we had was special” lisa weeped

“no shut” buzzo shouted

the funeral continued on as normal. then lisa started juggling chainsaws and knives and tnt

“DONT DO THAT YOULL EPXLODE THE FUNERAL” the guy who lost his eyeballs but pet them back in caterwauled

but it was to late. a huge kaboom sounded and the funeral exploded. there was hyperrealistic blood and turkey EVERYWHERE. like ALL OVER THE PLACe. it was so scary and it also smelled like roasted farts everywhere from the lisa the pointless fart porn. chainsaws and knifes also flew all over the place it was like a creepypasta

“cool” lisa proclaimed

**Author's Note:**

> oh btw im sorry u had 2 read this


End file.
